Rebirthing me
by Inner Sakura-chan
Summary: Sasuke's back and expects Sakura to fall in his arms, but what if she wants something better? Gaasaku May have lemon in later chapters SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Enter Uchiha

Author notes: This is my first fan fiction, so no flames please! Yes it is a gaasaku story but it starts here and the pairing will make an appearance soon bear with me.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own all rights to Naruto not me.

'sakuras thoughts'

'_gaaras thoughts'_

'**inner-sakuras thoughts'**

'_**Shukakus thoughts'**_

"spoken words"

Well on to the story!

Chapter 1 Enter Uchiha

Sakura POV

It was Sai who brought the news. Uchiha Sasuke was back, and cleared of charges. Oh, and he was under my command. 'This day just keeps getting better and better.'

"Ugly, are you coming or not?" Sai asked. His annoying fake smile had eventually turned into a real smile but it still pissed me off.

"Go to hell, Sai." I told him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Lets go"

It was a long trip to Tsunade-shishou's office so we took a shortcut. We soon appeared in her office with a swirl of ink and sakura-petals.

"Damn it, Sai! Your fricken ink always gets on my clothes! Do you really have to do that so close to me?" I asked him in mock anger.

"You know you guys could always just use the front door." Tsunade offered wearily.

"Lady Tsunade!" a loud blonde man zoomed into the office, with a dark haired girl who followed at a walking pace. About thirty seconds after they walked in, a very pissed off looking Neji walked in glaring at his future cousin-in-law, the aforementioned loud blonde, Naruto.

"Naruto, I swear if you run off like that with her again, I will kill you!" Neji growled at him. Hinata, who was not quite as shy around people she new after dating Naruto and hanging out with Neji, rolled her eyes.

"Neji," the soft-spoken woman started. "Did you forget that soon he will be part of the family?"

"Not if I have any thing to say about it" the boy haired man grumbled to himself, forgetting that the rest of us are shinobi as well and can hear him perfectly fine. I shot him a glare to keep him from arguing further, as the rest of my special force team arrived.

Ino, followed by Kiba, filed in; Shino came by himself; Shikamaru and Choji were next, debating whether or not the brand of potato chips that Choji had in his hand were the best; Rock Lee trotted in with Tenten chattering about taijutsu vs. her weapons' mastery. I noticed then all of us were in ANBU gear with our masks at our sides. I decided that we should put them on and gave signal to the others to do so.

"Well, since everyone's here, I shall reintroduce you to the newest member. Uchiha!" Shishou yelled the last part, and the unforgettable teen ambled in. Now addressing him; "This is your squad now. I'm placing you under my strongest Captain as third."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He said in his deep baritone voice. Sasuke's eyes traveled among us and recognized a few from their hair or stance. Neji, from his long chocolate brown hair, Naruto, from hid blonde, Shikamaru, from his lazy slouch, and Choji as he is larger than all of the rest of us.

"Good, Haruno-san has some initiation tests for you. I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." She said the last part with a bit of a sarcastic tone, with would have made me laugh if I were not in uniform. The last name had not registered with him either because he just nodded dumbly.

"Come with us." Short and sweet that's how I kept my answer. He was, again, nodding as we walked him to our old training field.

"You will fight all of us as I choose, but while doing this you must also fight me." I said in what Naruto refers to as my 'ANBU' voice, flat and emotionless.

"Fine, but reveal yourself first." Sasuke replied with narrowed eyes. I snickered and took off my mask. The recognition immediately flashed through his features. Soon replaced by a smirk. "Hello Sakura."

**Oooooo cliffhanger! Review to find out more! **


	2. The Fight

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!^-^ An update every five reviews sounds fair.J you guys rock

Tsuki Wakashima- I agree he is a prick.

I wish I owned Naruto but I don't…..damn

Chapter 2 The Fight

"Ah, Sasuke, you finally recognize me." I told him with an evil smirk to rival his own. Subtly giving signal for Naruto and Shikamaru to attack, while distracting him.

I had the distinct pleasure of watching his face go from his smirk to shock then anger as he dodged Naruto's first attack of shadow clones but was held by Shika's Shadow Binds. "Oh? Was the great Uchiha surprised by a few meager attacks? Tsunade sure had guts to suggest _you_ to be on _my _team. After all we are the best of the _best, _trash doesn't belong."

"I find it hard to believe this is the best. After all, _you're _the captain." he sneered at me. Naruto walked over to his best friend and bitch slapped him as hard as he could. If it weren't for Shika's Binds holding him I'm sure he would be in a crater on the other side of the field.

"If you ever disrespect Sakura-chan again, I'll kill you team mate or not." My blond almost brother growled at him.

"What's it to you if I insult the whore? As far as I am aware the Hyuga is your slut." Sasuke baited him. Naruto and Neji fumed, Shikamaru even dropped his jutsu. With measured step, I approached the damn Shinobi.

"I hope you weren't insinuating that I or my friend are whores." I said in a deadly voice. 'He's gonna die. I'm gonna kill him.'

"Oh, but I did." he said as he closed the distance between us. His smirk replaced by a deadly glare. 'I've seen worse.' "How long did it take you to find somebody else to worship after I left? Or are you still my whore? Did you forget who took your virginity?"

"And then left." I spat back. 'I already came to terms with that years ago. Asshole just has to bring it up.' He clasped my chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look at him.

"But I'm back now." Sasuke said quietly so only I could hear. His eyes had a false look of sincerity to them.

I leaned in real close and whispered in his ear; "Fuck you." Pulling back my fist and channeling chakra through it, I punched him. Without Shika's restraints, that fucker flew!

Crater was not the right word for it, more like gorge or chasm. The baka didn't seem too happy either. Using speed, carefully honed to perfection, I ran behind him, slamming him back into the ground.

"You BITCH!" he yelled wiping away blood from mouth weakly. "You just couldn't take the fact that I left. You hate the idea that you weren't good enough!"

"Hahahahaha. You baka, you really think that? It's never been about you. Why would I want you? You're a pathetic excuse for a man, you killed your own brother. And he was innocent! So back the fuck off when it comes to me 'cuz u have no idea." I screamed back at him. At least five of my friends restrained me, but I'm not for sure last thing I saw was my hand rising a kunai…

**Another cliffy! Now I know there a lot more people who aren't reviewing! I need reviews! They feed my muse!**


	3. My Punishment

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Sadly_**

**_Since we're a few reviews short… a short chapter(even for me)_**

'Sakura's thoughts'

'_Gaara's thoughts'_

'**inner-Sakura's thoughts'**

'_**Shukaku's thoughts'**_

"spoken words"

**Chapter 3 The Punishment.**

"Sakura, I'm proud of your strength, but I've already told you. No killing teammates. That includes almost killing former traitors." Tsunade's rant was the first thing I heard upon waking. 'Damn, a hospital! I spent enough time in these working here!'

"So….. Did I kill him?" I had to ask, just had to.

"No, but you put him in critical condition." my Shishou said with a sigh.

'**The bastard had it coming insulting Hinata-chan and us like that!' **'Damn it! Go away, you annoy me!' **'You sound like the Uchiha bastard.' **'Do me a favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP!' My inner I'm sad to say. Does that make me a little crazy, talking to myself?

"Well, at least he's not going to insult Hinata-chan anymore." I said with a smirk.

"Sakura….. I warned you once already. Now as Hokage, I have to punish you." Tsunade said quietly. I sighed. 'Wonder what it'll be this time?'

"Yes, Hokage-sama." she hated formalities. I hate rules though so we're even.

"Haruno Sakura, your punishment for nearly killing an innocent teammate will be…"

**This is what you get for not reviewing! JK but I want some reviews if you want more! Maybe our favorite red head will be in the next chapter!**


	4. Enter Gaara

**don't own Naruto, blahblahblah **

**I could never just leave u guys hanging like that even I was frustrated bout that soo here's chappie 4! : )**

**Chapter 4 Banishment**

"… temporary banishment." Tsunade finished. I felt my heart drop. To leave Konoha, even for a little while, would kill me. "Oh, now don't give me that look. You've had your warning, think of this as a mission. Your to report to Suna in three days, and you shall stay there for three years."

"Three years? Tsunade-sama, what are you thinking?" three years would definitely kill me, I can't stand three _days_ in Suna.

"About the safety of the people in my village!" Tsunade said. She continued giving my 'mission' specs as if I hadn't said anything "While in Suna, the Kazekage will be your leader and he is going to send me weekly reports about you. If you behave well enough you may come home early."

"But…"

"No buts, my word is final! You have 24 hours to pack and say goodbye if still within our village you will be treated like a rouge Shinobi." she cut me off. I nodded tersely and attempted to get out of my hospital bed. "Stay, I will get Naruto to come help you."

'This is soo unfair! He deserved it!' **'Doesn't matter I guess. I always thought Tsunade was a bitch.' **'Inner! She's just watching out for the village!' **'I guess I can sorta understand that.'**

My thoughts were interrupted by my blond best friend and brother walking in. he was unusually calm and didn't have Hinata-chan with him so this was strange.

"Sakura-chan? Why did you have to do it?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice. "He's not worth you leaving for three years!"

"Naruto, he insulted Hinata-chan. I can't stand for that. The Uchiha also had the audacity to call me weak. I couldn't have you guys doubting me either." I told my lovable brother. His fists shook in anger. 'He knows Tsunade's punishment for me.' I thought sadly.

"We've never doubted you." after saying this, he completely dropped having any conversation with me at all. Except for a few "Where do you want this?" and "Who do you want to see next?".

Ino was pissed off, Shikamaru even protested my punishment when we saw him, Choji seemed sad, as did Shino, Neji, Kakashi, Tenten, and Sai just said bye and hugged me. Lee yelled things about youthfulness and how I'll be missed. Kiba and Akamaru tackled me. Hinata gave me pack with a bunch of things she said I'd probably like to have in Suna.

I sat in my leather chair looking out the window at my village. _'That Haruno girl shall be arriving in a few days.' __**'Got anything in mind for her?' **_my inner demon, Shukaku asked with a lazy grin. _'You're a pervert. Leave me alone.' _even after the Akatsuki tried to extract Shukaku, he remained within me.

I remembered feeling shock when the Fifth Hokage herself asked me to watch over her as a personal favor. It shocked me even more when I found myself agreeing. I let out a small snort, she must remember me as the Shinobi who tried to kill her then later as the one her friend gave her life to heal. _' I'm so sure she'll appreciate us protecting her.' _I thought sarcastically. _**'Of course she will. If she knows what's good for her…' **__'NO! there will be no killing of the Haruno girl whatsoever!' __**'Killing isn't what I had in mind.' **__'this discussion is over.' __**'And who are you to say that?' **__'My body, My rules.' __**'Fine! Be that way! But you know you would like it as much as I!' **__'I said this is over!' _

"Umm…. Gaara?" Temari, my sister, asked. The look on her face was one of uncertainty.

"Yes, Temari?" I asked glancing briefly out the window once more, then focusing my attention on my older sister.

"I got the apartment ready. May I ask who is coming?" I focused on the ceiling, knowing the outburst approaching.

"Haruno."

"Sakura? You should have told me! I could have gotten her old bedroom ready back at our house!" Temari shouted. I glared at her telling her to keep it down.

"She's going to stay in the apartment." I told my erratic sister.

"Fine," she sulked. Sakura is one of her best friends. _'Funny, they became friends after I died.'_

'_Only three days till Sakura gets here...'_

_**woo chappie 4 is up a longer chapter than the last two as well R&R! i kno sakura's punishment seems kinda harsh but it's important to the story!  
**_

_**v  
**_


	5. Welcome To Suna!

Would you believe me if I said I got lost on the road of life? Heheh.

I own nothing of Naruto but I do own two of the games : )

Ah, yes there will be more of our favorite moody red head in this chapter.

Gaara: I am NOT moody!

Me: do I need to change this chapter so your not in it at all?

Gaara:*glare* fine I'll shut up.

Chapter 5 Welcome to Suna!

'**Argh, hot, cold, the desert needs to make up it's mind already!' **'For once I agree with you.' **'I am you so technically you always agree with me. Deep down.' **'Che, whatever.' my inner and I have been arguing all through out the trip. I can see Suna. Three days my ass, Tsunade more like one and a half.

Just as I was getting close to the Village Hidden in the Sand, I was tackled by a flash of blond and brown. "SAKURA-CHAN!" the two sibling Shinobi yelled.

"Ugh, guys get off me." I said to my attackers. 'Wow, they're both older than me and acting like five year olds.' **'Well, it's not every day that you see the person who saved your life.' **'That explains Kankuro but what about Temari?' **'Duh, you saved both her little brothers' lives.' **'I only healed Gaara a little so that doesn't count.'

"You weren't supposed to be here for three more days! The apartment isn't going to be ready for four more!"

"She can always stay with us."

"Well, yeah, but what about Gaara?"

I watched as the siblings argued. I could feel the heat getting to me already. "Um, guys can we leave? I'm not used to the desert heat."

"Of course Sakura! Gaara is going to be surprised that you're here already." Temari said in a rush. "I finally have some one to go shopping with!"

Kankuro visibly paled. Yes I could see us making him carry the bags. I smirked at him. "Kankuro, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine let's go." he said shakily. Oh the joy!

I found myself, once again, staring out the window. I really need a hobby._** 'Don't complain. I could always go back to our old hobby.' **__'I don't think that would help much with your new one.' _I did my best to ignore the perverted images Shukaku sent me through out the day. _**'Don't tell me you don't like them. You can't lie to me.' **__'They are completely inappropriate.' __**'That's the point. Idiot boy. They made you Kazekage?' **__' I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.' _Two familiar streaks along with a third one. _'I wonder who Temari and Kankuro have with them now. Hmm, whoever it is, they have pink hair. Wait, pink hair? That's that Haruno girl!' __**'She's here early. Maybe she wanted to surprise you!' **__'Once again, ignoring you.'_

There was a knock at my door and I immediately knew who it was. "Enter."

"Gaara, you'll never guess who's here!" my obnoxious older brother said and without giving me time to 'guess' he answered himself, "Sakura-chan is here!"

"Hello, Gaara-sama." said the pink haired girl.

"Your early." I replied


	6. NOTE

Forgive me, I'm having technical dificulties with my laptop. As soon as I get it fixed I'll try to upload.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm back, but i don't know if i'll be able to upload often. Sorry!

Chapter 7: Getting settled in!

Sakura POV

"I do everything i try well, Kazekage-sama." i told the red haired man. **Damn, He's hott! **' I'm ignoring you!'.

"So I hear Sakura-san." Gaara responded with a thoughtful look.

"Please, no formalities Kazekage-sama." I said with a deep blush. i noticed that those scheming siblings had mysteriously dissappeared. That can't be good.

"Then you must not use any as well, Sakura-chan." That damned smirk again! **You love it! **'How many times do I need to kill you before you shut up?'

"Yes, Kazekage-sam...I mean Gaara." Wow, I really need to work off some pent-up rage. Hmmmmm, where's Kankuro, I wonder?

"Now, Sakura-chan, I've been extremely curious. You see, I've been under the impression that you were completly infatuated with the Uchiha brat. So why'd you almost kill him?" His eyes had been locked on mine the whole time. I could feel heat creeping up my neck. 'THIS IS NO WAY FOR AN ANBU CAPTIAN TO BE ACTING!'

"Ah, we get to the hard question. I only have one answer, he deserved it." I did my best to force my face back into the trained ANBU blank mask I was so accustomed to wearing. I have a feeling he noticed.

"I'm going to accept that. I really shouldn't be one to judge when it comes to this. Now, about where your staying. I have a feeling that Temari offered you to stay with us while your apartment is getting ready. I find that acceptable if you don't mind." Yep, definitly the same Gaara. Flows from one subjet to the next like water.

**Sorry about the chapter being short. I'm going to start a new story soon if there are any dramione fans out there you should check it out but I'm not uploading untill I get far enough in it so when i upload i don't have to stumble in the dark searching for ideas. Ja ne.**


End file.
